


The Girl Is Mine!

by Lyco



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Fun Nonsense, Gen, Girls gonna Thelma and Louise it up!, Michael Jackson - Freeform, Peace and Quiet for Laurel and Malia, Star Wars - Freeform, Teen Wolf, The boys are nuts, The girls are tired, new friendships!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: Two women, the men in their lives, and probably a valid reason one particular music artist is lucky to be no where near at least one of the women.





	The Girl Is Mine!

**Disclaimer: An old Timothy DelaGhetto/Traphic cover video he did years ago for Michael Jackson's 'The Girl Is Mine' is to thank for this bit of inspiration. **

* * *

“Why do I continue to put up with those two?” Moaned a Brunette haired woman with Blonde highlights in her hair.

“Men troubles, huh?” Came another female voice to her left, causing the woman to look her way and seeing a fellow Brunette as well.

Albeit, slightly younger then her by the looks of things. “Oh yeah.”

Wincing in understanding, the other girl spoke up. “Damn, I can relate.”

“Are they both in love with you too and you them?”

“Well, sort of. Though these days I'm only in love with one of them even though I was never actually in love with both at the same time. The other one can't seem to get it through his thick skull that I'm not in love with him anymore.”

This time, it was the first woman's turn to wince. “They aren't using old songs to deal with the problem are they?” Wondered the first woman.

Getting a look of confusion in return. “Umm… No, Star Wars actually.” She replied with an eyeroll.

“Oh. I'm Laurel, Laurel Lance by the way.”

“I'm Malia Tate. And I take it your two _are _using old songs to deal with things?”

“Yep.” Sighed Laurel in annoyance and tiredness.

As it was getting ridiculous, damn it! “No, no, no, no! Ollie, _the girl is mine __and I'm gonna help her save the world__!_”

“Nah, you're wrong, buddy. Because she's _mine, mine __and you're too late to help her save the world cause I already do it with her__!_” Rang out two voices that made Laurel 'Black Canary' Lance groan loudly and nearly slam her head on the table.

Malia glanced where the raised voices were coming from and raised her eyebrows, her heightened senses as a WereCoyote even from where she was easily telling her the two were clearly somewhere in the land of drunk. Turning back to look at her fellow woman, she spoke. “So those are the two, huh?”

Seeing those two made her glad Scott and Stiles hadn't been doing nearly anything that idiotic. And hoped like Hell they wouldn't. Laurel gave her a reluctant nod. “Yup.”

“Can't say I'm surprised its drove you to a bar. I'd probably want to drink too just to escape that.”

Not that it would work on her unfortunately! Laurel sighed. “I wish I could get drunk but I'm a former Alcoholic so I can't.

“Oh, I understand. My dad's the same way.”

Laurel clinked her non-Alcoholic drink with her apparent new found friend. “To idiotic men in our lives and our fathers.”

“_I'm a lover, not a fighter and that's why she's mine __cause she needs my kinda TLC__!_”

“_You're wrong, wrong! She's mine, mine __and I've got TLC in spades__!_”

A loud groan escaped Laurel. “So, how does Star Wars play into your thing?”

Malia let out a frustrated grunt. “Because Stiles got me into it, though thankfully not as deep as he's into it, he thinks its one of several reasons he and I are meant to be since to this day, Scott _still _hasn't seen anything Star Wars related. While Scott argues that's not a valid argument in that calm way of his and it just… Yeah.” Near growled the woman and had to resist letting her eyes shine blue.

“Well… This Scott would be right. And trust me on that because I'm a Lawyer.”

“Wonder if I use that it'll help with the situation? Nah… Stiles is too stubborn for that.”

“Sounds like my two guys then.” Comisserated Laurel.

“Hey! There's Malia!” Came a male voice that made said woman groan loudly.

“If I smash my head against the table repeatedly, do you think I'll be able to save myself more torment?”

Despite herself, Laurel couldn't help but grin in amusement. “No, I don't think so. Might be slightly quieter at least but I doubt you'll be able to save yourself in the end.”

“Damn.” Sighed Malia as clearly those two had somehow learned of where she was!

“Malia, tell Scottie I'm the better guy!”

“No, she won't do that because she knows who the better guy is.”

“You _still_ haven't seen Star Wars so your argument is not valid, buddy!”

“The fact I haven't seen it still is something I'm immensely happy about.” Plus, it continued to annoy his best friend like nothing else!

Their loud arguing from near by made Malia growl a little. “You know what? How about we pull a Thelma and Louise and get away from the idiots in our lives for awhile?”

Malia looked at her new found friend in confusion. “What's a 'Thelma and Louise'?”

“Okay, first we watch the movie and _THEN _we do it.”

Malia thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. _What the Hell, anything to get away from those two._

“You know what? I'm in.”

“Great! Let's go!”

“_But she's mine, mine! The Lawyer girl is mine!_”

“_No way, no how!_”

The bickering between Scott and Stiles made them miss Malia and her new found friend's exit of the building. But when they saw what Oliver and Tommy were doing… Let's just say that the place they had all been in never again allowed Open Karaoke Night in it ever again. Laurel and Malia also wouldn't be heard from for at least a month and a half as well much to the chagrin of the men in their lives!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, that was fun to write and hopefully I won't get in trouble for posting this due to use of lyrics even though they are changed a bit.**


End file.
